The Kraang
The Kraang are a race of evil aliens that originated from Dimension X and are the one of the two predominant antagonists of this series, the other one being The Foot Clan. They are led by Kraang Prime and are determined to take over Earth and make it habitable for them, though why they feel the need to take it over is still not known. Official Description The Kraang can not be reached for comment. So far, all we know is that they are a race of multi-tentacled brain-creatures, who are very far from home and are up to no good. Stay tuned - 'Nick' Description The Kraang are aliens from Dimension X. They have come to earth to take over with their leader Kraang Prime. They try to speak like humans, but don't have their exact grammar right. They're deadly, mean, and loads of danger. They are either in their Kraang Droids, or Norman suits with their laser guns as their weapon. These aliens will not give up until earth is theirs. History The Kraang are multi-tentacled brain-creatures who came to Earth a millenia ago from another dimension to colonize it. Unfortunately for them, the Earth’s biosphere is not particularly hospitable to them, so they’re plotting to transform the Earth’s environment into something more suitable for their own kind – and destroy all human life! They brought the Mutagen Ooze with them from their own dimension, but it doesn't work as they thought it would, as the physical laws of our world are different from their own. They have been kidnapping scientists to help them modify it ever since. It has been revealed that it was the Kraang who were responsible for Splinter and the Turtles' mutation. The Kraang breathe a noxious gas that is toxic to humans and other Earthly life. Their ultimate goal is to mutate the entire planet using the mutagen and the Kraang-like powers of the Turtle's closest friend and Donatello's love interest, April O'Neil, whose mother and great-grandfather they experimented on before she was born. That way the Earth would become habitable for them and nothing else. Personality Since their natural bodies are weak and vulnerable, they pilot humanoid androids with cockpits built into their abdomens. The Turtles call these bodies Kraang-droids. They seem to only be able to speak in hisses and screeches in their natural state and can only communicate with humans through their robotic bodies. They haven't mastered the English language yet and speak in a very redundant, repetitive manner, often leaving out descriptive nouns. When they must venture out in public, they disguise their robotic bodies in human like facades that make them look like identical men in neat black suits with blank facial expressions. In the episode The Pulverizer, it is first shown that the Kraang have upgraded their robot bodies with jetpacks, allowing them to fly. In the TRCI building, the Kraang have been seen piloting very small, quick hovercrafts armed with energy weapons. Plans, Activities and Goals These are all of the endeavors that the Kraang have undertaken and want to undertake, all of which would help them take over Earth in the long run. *Trafficking in Mutagen. *Kidnapping of worthy scientists. *Several attempts at widespread Mutagen contamination around the city. *Experimentation on psychic abilities. *Capturing April for her Kraang-based mutant powers. *Destorying/eliminating the Turtles, who interfere with their plans. * Allying with the Foot Clan. *For their master plan, invading and taking over New York City along with the world! *Capturing mutants to help them destroy the turtles and their allies for their interference. Quotes *''"We shall destroy the ones called the turtles who call themselves the turtles."'' *''"Kraang is wrong, in kraang's face."'' *''"Kraang is that which is known as, idiotic."'' *''"The power cell."'' *''"Stop the one that needs to be stopped."'' *''"That thing which does violence at Kraang used to do violence for Kraang." *"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon."'' *''"Highly undesirable outcome!"'' *''"That which is known as access is now granted to kraang."'' *''"In Kraang's face."'' *''"This is our fight with the creatures known as the turtles."'' *''"The use from this will be proven usefull with the more watching of this." *"This is being a good image of Kraang."'' *''"Kraang has been on the diet known as Gluten-Free. Kraang has already lost 13 Kraang units of weight."'' *''"Kraang Rules!"'' *''"This is definitely what is known as not good."'' *''"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang. This is true, Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as 'Handsome'."'' *''"The ones known as the turtles are protecting the life-form that is needed to complete the plan. The one known as...April O'Neil."'' *''"She is the one known as the one. She is the link that is missing in the plan which is known as the plan of Kraang." *''Kraang is in what as known as...Agreement. The ones known as the Turtles must become known as the turtles who are destroyed." *''"Kraang is giving that which is known as a warning: the mutagen is unstable in this dimension. The results desired may not be the results that result from the actions taken by the one known as 'Shredder'."'' *''"This is going to leave what is known as...a mark"'' *''"A message from Kraang's glorious leader. KRAANG PRIME!'' *''"UNLEASH THE KRAATHATROGON!"'' *(After almost being squished by the Kraang Walker) "Stupid Kraang!" *''"Run, Kraang! Kraang, run!"'' *''"That which is known as, awesome!"'' Gallery See The Kraang/Gallery Trivia *Although they can handle breathing the Earth's air for very long periods of time they still require the air of Dimension X to be able to colonize and thrive. *The Kraang uses the suits to not only be in disguise, but to be able to communicate with other humans. *While they speak English, they don't really talk normal. **Always referring to themselves in third person. **When addressing people, they say "The one(s) known as". **When addressing plans, they say "The plan of...". **When addressing something, they say "That which is called...",or "That which is known as....". *In "Showdown", it show that the Kraang can open their foreheads. *In "The Kraang Conspiracy" it show that they can use telepathy by opening their foreheads. *Like Utroms of 2003 series, the Kraang can live for centuries or even a millennia. *Like Utroms of 2003 series, the Kraang had infiltrate among the humans during the ancient era. But unlike the Utroms, the Kraang go travel all over the Earth while the Utroms of 2003 series are stayed only in Japan until the original TCRI at there get burned. *They are the high evolutionary form of the squid. Because squids are very intelligence life forms. *They have longer tentacles than the Utroms. *They are all voiced by Nolan North. *In the 1987 series, The Kraang was just one alien. *Kurtzman knows and studies a lot about The Kraang and their origin. *Due from the fact that Tiger Claw got mutated in Japan, the Kraang may have the operation base at somewhere in Japan. Possibly, at Tokyo. *They may be the ones who are responsible for created the mythical monsters in the ancient era (Lochness monster, bigfoot but this is uncomfermed,). *The Kraang joined forces with the Shredder. *The mutagen may have no affect on them. *They calling themselves only as Kraang, they all are brothers. *In "Plan 10", it's shown that the Kraang never forget anything. * One of the Kraang switch minds with Raph In Plan 10 * One particular Kraang in the Season 2 Finale Trailer seems to have mastered the English language while the other Kraang have not yet done the same. * Through every eras, the Kraang are playing as both Gods and Monsters to the mankind in order to rule the Earth. ** Known actions of the Kraang through many million years. *** The Kraang became the Gods in Ancient Egypt. *** The Kraang might be the ones who lead the Christopher Columbus to the New World of Americas. *** The Kraang abducting people during the Age of Discovery in England, Scotland and Ireland. *** The Kraang are the ones who created the monsters like Dragons, Chimera and the others to use as front for blame of their experiments. *** It is possible that the Kraang might be the Aztec Gods as well, due to the humans sacrifice. They may take the dead to do their experiements. **** The Kraang might be the founders of the Aztec capital, Tenochtitlan. * From a picture seen in kurtzman's notebook kraang disguised as pilgrims and kidnapped a indian hinting they were present at the first thanksgiving. * Tiger Claw does not trust them because of their plan to take over the world. * It's still unknown why the Kraang didn't expand their invasion to go out from New York. * Despite looking alike the Kraang can tell who is the right Kraang and even telling them they look good. * It is unknown how did they perfected the mutagen without April's DNA. (It is possible that they use DNA of April's clones that they keep in their lab in Dimension X.) * They might have two genders in one body, like some animals such as Snail and somekind of African Frogs. * Ironically, as the Kraang use the Kraang Zombies as slaves. It's still don't know why they can't just created the mindless robots to use as slaves for them as that they are good about created the robots to use as their bodies. * Despite that they have the advanced weapons, they still use the Kraathatrogons to ride for sometimes. Category:Characters Category:The Kraang Category:Aliens Category:Organization Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Hostages Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Turtles enemies Category:Nonhumans Category:Nonmutants Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Evil-Doers Category:Criminals Category:Creators Category:Creatures